Daddy's Poem
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: Gibbs reads a poem he got in an email, and it touch's him, so he gives a small reward to the sender.Yaoi, and slighlty OOC for Gibbs.Tony/Gibbs.


_**I do not own NCIS, or the poem. I got the poem in an email, and thought it might make a good story, and this was the only marine based show I watch, so please enjoy.**_

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, sat down at his desk to check his email. He didn't like computers, but knew email was a good way to send things, and used it sometimes. The rest of his team had already went home for the night. They had just finished up a case, and he was letting them have some time to rest.

He opened his email, and saw only one. It read "Daddy's Peom". He thought about just deleting it, but dicided to read it instead. He opened it, and started reading it.

**Her hair was up in a pony tail, her favorite dress tied with a bow.**

**Today was Daddy's Day at school, and she couldn't wait to go.**

**But her mommy tried to tell her, that she probably should stay home.**

**Why the kids might not understand, if she went to school alone.**

**But she was not afraid; she knew just what to say.**

**What to tell her classmates of why he wasn't there today.**

**But still her mother worried, for her to face this day alone.**

**And that was why once again, she tried to keep her daughter home.**

**But the little girl went to school, eager to tell them all.**

**About a dad she never sees, a dad who never calls.**

**There were daddies along the wall in back, for everyone to meet.**

**Children were squirming impatiently, anxious in their seats.**

**One by one the teacher called, a student from the class, to introduce their daddy.**

**As seconds slowly passed, at last the teacher called her name,**

**every child turned to stare. Each of them was searching,**

**for a man who wasn't there. "Where's her daddy at?"**

**she heard a boy call out. "She probably doesn't have one,"**

**another student dared to shout. And from somewhere near the back,**

**she heard a daddy say, "Looks like another deadbeat dad,**

**too busy to waste his day. "The words did not offend her,**

**as she smiled up at her Mom. And looked back at her teacher,**

**who told her to go on. And with hands behind her back, slowly she began to speak.**

**And out from the mouth of a child, came words incredibly unique.**

**"My Daddy couldn't be here, because he lives so far away.**

**But I know he wishes he could be, since this is such a special day.**

**And though you cannot meet him, I wanted you to know.**

**All about my daddy, and how much he loves me so. He loved to tell me stories**

**he taught me to ride my bike. He surprised me with pink roses, and taught me to fly a kite.**

**We used to share fudge sundaes, and ice cream in a cone. And though you cannot see him,**

**I'm not standing here alone. "Cause my daddy's always with me, even though we are apart.**

**I know because he told me, he'll forever be in my heart. " With that, her little hand reached up,**

**and lay across her chest. Feeling her own heartbeat, beneath her favorite dress.**

**And from somewhere in the crowd of dads, her mother stood in tears. Proudly watching **

**her daughter, who was wise beyond her years. For she stood up for the love**

**of a man not in her life. Doing what was best for her, doing what was right.**

**And when she dropped her hand back down, staring straight into the crowd, **

**she finished with a voice so soft, but its message clear and loud. "I love my daddy very much,**

**he's my shining star. And if he could, he'd be here, but heaven's just too far!**

**You see he was a Marine, and died just this past year. When a roadside bomb hit his convoy and taught Americans to fear.**

**"But sometimes when I close my eyes, it's like he never went away."**

**And then she closed her eyes, and saw him there that day. And to her mother's amazement,**

**she witnessed with surprise, a room full of daddies and children,**

**all starting to close their eyes. Who knows what they saw before them, who knows what they felt inside.**

**Perhaps for merely a second, they saw him at her side. "I know you're with me Daddy,"**

**to the silence she called out. And what happened next made believers, of those once filled with doubt.**

**Not one in that room could explain it, for each of their eyes had been closed.**

**But there on the desk beside her, was a fragrant long-stemmed pink rose.**

**And a child was blessed, if only for a moment, by the love of her shining bright star.**

**And given the gift of believing, that heaven is never too far.**

When Gibbs had finished reading the email, he though of his daughter, Kelly.

It sounded like something she would do if something like that had happened to him. Gibbs gave one of his famous half smiles, and shut off him computer, after closing out the email box. The peom had touched him. It was sad, and sweet all in one. Children were very smart when they wanted to be. A child of a Marine was a very wise child. He wondered who sent it to him. He thought back, and remebered the return address was Tony's.

Gibbs walked into his house to find Tony asleep on his couch. He walked over to him, and nuged him awake. "Thank you Tony." He said when the younger agent woke up.

"For what Boss?" Tony asked.

"For the peom." Gibbs relied.

"Oh, that. I thought you might like it." Tony said.

Gibbs leaned down, and pressed his lips to Tony's. Tony kissed back. Gibbs was the first to pull away. "Come on Tony. Let's go to bed." Gibbs walked to his room, took his clothes off, and crawled into the bed without putting on pjs. Tony followed suite, and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
